


Raise You Like A Phoenix

by korynn



Series: Alone Together [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is surprised that The Phoenix music video is really just an excuse for Pete to be creepy and kinky with his bandmate (who he doesn't call a boyfriend or husband but everyone knows better).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise You Like A Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> on set of shooting The Phoenix fooling around. blowjobs, hinted at bloodplay. i only have myself to blame for this.
> 
> kudos will bring you post-shoot shower sex fic.

Even though they'd been together for years by now, Patrick still forgets that Pete has that uncanny ability to find a way to make Patrick feel like a teenager again, in his basement trying to convince this guy that he couldn't sing.

Now, he's used to Pete's constant flow of commentary and smirks, but still. Being tied to a chair, tortured? He should've known that Pete had his personal reasons behind this video.

Actually, no, he knew, and it'd been too long since he last gave in to Pete, so he rolled over, and rolled his eyes when Pete's too-wide smile turned almost predatory and patted him on the shoulder.

Patrick really hopes that Pete's earnestness convinces the cast that he really needs to be alone for Pete's pep-talk. Andy and Joe are so used to this that they just give them both knowing, but fond looks, Joe making a comment about 'cleaning up after themselves', low enough no one except Patrick catches it, as he walks by, dragging some poor tech along with a crazy story to distract from the way Patrick turns red.

The bassist's pleading has won, and probably Patrick's flushed, slightly terrified face, seems to help, because now they're alone and Patrick has a lapful of Pete, which...is normal. But he inability to shove him off or touch him is new. So Patrick flushes some more and raises a brow at Pete, smile not really there yet. But he's working on it.

"You are getting too old to be sitting on my lap."

Pete's laugh is muffled in his neck, hands playing with his hair now that his hat's gone, and he settles his weight, Pete's soles against his calves and god, Patrick's missed this. They've met up constantly while on hiatus, but he's forgotten how thrilling it was to fool around outside of their own homes, to have Pete shaking in excitement as he pushed their hips together.

"Look so fucking good tied down like this, babe. The fans are finally gonna see what I've been seeing for forever. But...you're all mine."

Patrick laughs, eyes rolling again. "Come on, Pete. We don't have a lot of time. I can't really help here."

Pete's nose isn't as cold as usual, and Patrick can feel the flush of his cheeks as he presses his face against Patrick's jaw, teeth and tongue against his pulse for a brief moment before he steals a kiss, hands tangled up in the leather of his jacket as he pushes it off, trying to get at skin and failing with the ropes in the way.

Kiss getting deeper before he pulls away, Pete shrugs, pout starting to form as he tugs at the rope. "I'm just here to get you bloody and move you. They told me I couldn't molest you until we were done filming. Sometimes I regret that we went with our old crew, they already knew my plotting..."

He can't help laughing at Pete, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth and licking into a kiss, distracting him from the ties. "I'm sure they'd understand if I was the one to molest you." Wiggling his way out of the hand cuff, Patrick works at the rope around his waist, and not taking as long to do so because he remembered the guy who did it explaining how to get out of them.

"Don't fucking tease like that." Mumbled into his mouth, Patrick grins and gets his other hand free, reaching up to pull Pete closer before standing, holding him by his thighs and laughing into their kiss as Pete flails for a second to get his limbs wrapped around him.

"'M not teasin'.." Dropping Pete on the gurney, he crawls up as well, careful not to make too much noise or topple it, pushing shirts up to bite at the Bartskull. "I'll blow you, but you better come, I'm not dealing with your whining, turned on bitchy self if you don't."

"Oh, 'Rick, you sure know how to turn a guy on~" Pete props himself up on elbows, reaching for the fake blood they had left behind, grinning wide as he swipes three fingers of it down the side of Patrick's face. "You look so fucking good, _god_."

"I'm never going to understand your kinks..." Mumbled into Pete's hipbones, he drags pants and elastic down with one hand, the other holding Pete down by the stomach as he takes him into his mouth, trying not to cringe as the fake, sticky blood starts to congeal and dry on his cheek.

The thump of Pete's head hitting the gurney makes him snort, and he gives a dirty look up at the grip in his hair, but watching his...well...his Pete, hold himself back from bucking into him, and all the little tells he's picked up over the years.

This is going to over faster than they'd both want, but Patrick knows this body, has spent almost a decade learning just how to get it to come quick, and he moves the hand holding Pete down lower, raking nails over insides of thighs as he goes and moaning the chorus around Pete's dick.

"You _fucking_ \- **fuck**. _Patrick_. The song, seriously?"

Wheezed out, and Patrick flushes some more, caught, but keeps going, ignoring the hands smearing at his face and the thumb that catches on his bottom lip. Old habits die hard, and he's used to Pete's obsession with his mouth. Why else would he go for this?

Heel kicking against his thigh makes him slow down, stop and just suck, shoulders curling as Pete's moan echoes in the studio. Fuck, they're so caught, no one's going to have missed that.

Pulling away once he's done swallowing, he doesn't even bother hiding the grossed out look, knowing Pete doesn't give a shit. "You and I are so overdue for a shower."

"Can you fuck me then?" Pete smirks, pulling Patrick up his body to kiss him, and they both ignore the grossness of it all as they get themselves put back together, get Patrick strapped back down.

"I'll do anything as long as you let this shoot be done in the next hour."

Pete's laugh makes Patrick swing out a punch to the shoulder, but Pete just gropes him and leans in for one last kiss as he finishes up the buckles. "Love you too, ass."

"I know. Now go, I wanna go home sometime this week."

"Yes dear~"


End file.
